Luke's wish
by LukeLorelai4life
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married. Lorelai has a daughter Rory who is 14 from a previos relationship. Luke and Lorelai have 2 kids together and Luke wants a third. See if Lukes wish does come true.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock buzzed

" 5 more minutes Luke, I swear I'll get up then"

" If you get up now you can have coffee"

That woke Lorelai up.

"Coffee, Coffee Coffee, where's the coffee"

"Its down stairs, now you go enjoy your coffee, I going to wake Rory and the boys"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

Luke walked into Ryan's room first. Ryan was 4. He looked just like Lorelai. He had dark brown wavy hair an bright blue eyes. He had Luke's personality though. "Ryan time to wake up" Luke said coming into his room" "Daddy I'm already up" "Good deal" Luke said as he patted Ryan on the head. Ryan was already dressed. He was putting his shoes on. "Hey daddy" "Yeah Ry" Luke replied. "Can I come to the diner with you today instead of going to mommy's Inn" "Um….Sure If you want" Luke left Ryan's Room and walked into Rory's room. Rory is only 14. She goes to Chilton. Even though Luke is like her dad Rory still calls him Luke. "Rory you up" Luke said knocking on the door to her room. "I'll be down stairs in a minute" Luke saved the hardest kid to get up last. David the youngest was all his mom. Not only did he look just like her, he had all her traits. He was horrible to get up. He was always talking and he always tried to get coffee. Which Luke always stopped from happening. "David, get up" Luke said opening the blinds up in David's room so that the sun would shine through. David didn't even move. "Come on David" Luke said tickling his feet. David laughed and sat up "Morning Daddy" "Come on buddy, you have a long day at the Inn ahead of you" David rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. Luke picked him up and carried him downstairs. With all five of them living in one house, Luke was glad he talked Lorelai into buying the Twickham House. Rory was sitting in one of the bar stools eating a poptart. Ryan was sitting on Lorelai's lap and David was in Luke's arms. "Well I have to get to the diner see you guys later" Luke said and kissed Lorelai. He waved to the others and took Ryan's hand because Ryan was coming with him today. Luke handed Lorelai David and Left. "Bye mom, I have to catch my bus" "Bye Rory" Lorelai picked up David and put him in front of the T.V so she could go and get dressed.

Later that day Luke came by the Dragonfly Inn. "Lorelai, Lorelai, he screamed" "I'm right here what's wrong" "Look at this" Lorelai took the flyer out of his hand. "it's a flyer for t-ball?" "We can sign Ryan up for it, see look 4 and up" "Luke Ryan doesn't really like sports, we've had this discussion a million times." "We only let him try a couple sports, he might like this one" "Luke he's tried soccer, basketball, swimming, lacrosse, and tennis, I think we've tried enough sports, Don't you think" "Yeah I guess you're right, Ryan's not cut out for sports" "Thank you Luke" Luke kissed Lorelai on the head. "We'll I have to get back to the diner. "See you tonight, Luke" "Yeah tonight can we talk" "Luke if its about starting David in sports, he's only two don't you think that's a little young" "Its not about that I promise"

When they got all the kids in bed that night, Luke sat Lorelai on the couch. "Hey" Lorelai said kissing Luke "Hey" Luke said back. "So today you said you want to talk about something" "Yeah, now I know after we had David you said no more kids, but I really want to have another kid" "What" Lorelai said shocked. "I want to have another baby" "When did you decide this" "I don't Lorelai I've just been thinking about it for awhile" "Um okay, can you give me some time to think about this" ""Yeah take all the time you need" Lorelai ran upstairs and into her and Luke's bed. She was shocked. Luke's the one that always said he only wanted one or two kids and now he wanted a third one. Later that night Luke came into their bedroom. He laid down next to Lorelai. He knew she was still up. "So we don't have to have anymore kids if you don't want, we already have Rory and David and Ryan, I mean sure it would be nice but we don't have to. Lorelai stopped Luke in his rambling "I want another baby with you" Luke smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Christmas is coming

Lorelai came home early from work. She walked into the living room and asleep on the couch was Luke, David, and Ryan. Luke was laying there with Ryan scrunched up beside him. Ryan had his arms around Luke's one free arm. David was laying on Luke's chest. Luke had his other arm on David's back. Both David and Ryan had footy pajamas on. Ryan's had Rocket Ships and David's had baseball's. Lorelai smiled and put her coat on the rack. Luke woke up and saw Lorelai there.

"Hey when did you get home" Luke asked still laying on the couch.

"Just a second ago, you looked comfortable"

"Yeah the boys and I were watching the game and we all fell asleep"

"Hey Luke you remember what we talked about the other night"

"About having another baby?"

" Yeah I think I'm ready for that"

"Really?" Luke said using a sexy voice"

"Race you upstairs" Lorelai smiled and beat Luke up to their bedroom

One month later………………………………...

Lorelai looked at the pink strip on the test. She wanted to tell look but wanted to tell him romantically so she decided she would wait. In a week it would be Christmas and she wanted to tell him then that they would be having another baby.

Later that day at the diner Lorelai walked in with Ryan and David. Rory was still at school. Luke ran over to them the second they walked into the diner"

"Ah jeez" Luke said when he saw David and Ryan dressed as twins

"Lorelai how many times do I have to tell you to stop dressing my boys in matching clothes"

"But they look cute, they look just like their dad"

David and Ryan were wearing a backwards baseball cap, a plaid shirt, and jeans.

"They look like me" Luke said annoyed

"Yeah honey that's the point"

"Boys just because mommy says you have to dress like that doesn't mean you have to just tell her no"

"Hey look are you really mad about me dressing them alike"

"No you're right they look cute"

Lorelai kissed Luke.

"So how has your day with Ryan and David"

"Good, they helped me out at the dragonfly and David oversaw a dad and a son playing baseball and he told me he wanted you to teach him"

"he did" Luke said all excited"

"David, daddy's going to teach you to play baseball" Luke said picking David up bringing him put back to hit balls around.

Later that week. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Ryan and David were all sitting in their living room by the fire. Ryan was sitting on Luke's lap, David was sitting on Lorelai's.

Luke and Lorelai read a Christmas book to the family.

When the book was finished. Luke and Lorelai tucked the kids in

"Night Ryan, I love you buddy" Luke said kissing him on the head

"Goodnight David, I love you my little fish" Luke calls Ryan his little fish because he loves to swim.

Sorry this chapter is so boring but I was rushing because I want to finish before my friend gets her. Better to come in the next chapter.


	3. Christmas and telling Luke

You guys gave me a lot of amazing suggestions to put in this series. I've taken all of your thoughts into consideration. About 5 people asked me to describe the house and the boys so I will do that in this chapter I promise. Some people got confused and thought Ryan and David are twins. They are not. Ryan is 4 and David is two. Some people asked will they be moving into a bigger house. They already moved into a bigger house. The Twickham house. I'm sorry if I forgot to say that. If you guys have any other suggestions please do a review. I will pretty much put in to the story anything you guys want. This chapter is going to be long I hope. Some people wanted a Logan/Rory romance. I will try to put that in. No promises. My idea for Rory was to have her be best friends with Dean but then she gets a boyfriend (not sure who yet) and Dean gets Jealous.

**Ryan**

Ryan is Luke and Lorelai's oldest kid together. He has Lorelai's bright blue eyes and Luke's light Brown hair. He is very reserved and quiet. He is not into sports. Luke tries to push him into sports which he doesn't like. He is more of a daddy's boy despite the whole no sports thing. He loves going with Luke to the diner. Rory bonds more with Ryan than David because one he is older and two because they are more alike both are quiet and both are shy.

**David**

David is more outgoing and friendly than his older brother Ryan. He looks just like Lorelai. They have the same big blue eyes and they same dark brown hair. David is a mommies boy. He like's being with his mom. He starts to like sports in the series witch brings him and Luke closer together.

**The Twickham House**

When you walk in you walk straight into a hallway leading to a gigantic staircase.

Down Stairs in the Danes home is a living room with black leather couches, a fire place, a t.v, there is a Christmas tree because Christmas is coming soon. Then they have the kitchen. They have an open kitchen. With updated appliances and a bar with bar stools. They also have a small table were Lorelai likes to enjoy her coffee. They have a bathroom. They have a dining room were they eat their meals if they don't eat at the diner.

Upstairs they have Ryan's room. Ryan is really interested in Science so Luke and Lorelai have his room set up as a Science Lab. He has a twin sized bed with Rocket ships as the blanket. He has a desk that he likes to draw pictures on. Ryan is quite the artist. He has his dresser also. His room is very neat and organized. Then there is David's room. David has a baseball designed room. He has a bat and glove blanket over his brand new "big boy bed" as David calls it. He has a dresser and his walls are painted blue with little baseball stickers all over them. He has toys all over the floor. They have a bonus room were all the boys toys are. Rory's room is up there and so is Luke and Lorelai's. They also have 2 guest bedrooms.

That's pretty much the Twickham house.

Now lets get on with the chapter.

Its Christmas eve night. They are all in the kitchen, Making Cookies.

David and Ryan are sitting on the counter and Luke has a bowl out to make the cookies in.

"Daddy can we make sugar cookies" Ryan asked politely

"Sure whatever kind of cookies you guys want"

"Is Anta coming" David asked (He is only two so he cant pronounce things that well"

"Yeah Santa is coming" Luke said smiling

"Yay Anta is coming"

Luke laughed at David's enthusiasm.

"Hey boys how's the cookies for Santa coming"

"Were making sugar cookies, mommy" Ryan replied

"You guys are doing an excellent job those cookies look so good" Ryan beamed when he heard Lorelai say this.

"Aren't they doing a great job" Luke said joining the conversation

All of a sudden Rory walked in

"Hey mom, Hey Luke"

"Hey Rory you wan to help us make cookies" Luke asked

"Yeah sure"

They all began making the cookies together.

Later that night………………………………...

Ryan put the cookies on the plate for Santa

"They look good buddy now lets get you three into bed" Luke said picking up both boys.

After Luke and Lorelai tucked them all in and said goodnight they went downstairs to start setting up for the next day.

The next day at 5 am David came running into Luke and Lorelai's bed.

"Mommy Daddy its cwismas" David exclaimed

"Yeah lets go see what Santa left you" Lorelai said getting out of the bed.

Luke picked David up and walked downstairs. This was unusual behavior for David, its usually a pain to get David out of bed.

Ryan and Rory were already downstairs looking through their gifts.

Out of all the gifts Rory's favorite was her new encyclopedia. Ryan loved his new microscope and David loved his new bike with training wheels. Later that day Luke, Lorelai, and the kids packed up into their SUV to drive to Hartford for Christmas with the grandparents.

"Merry Christmas" they all exclaimed as Emily opened the door.

"Richard, the grandchildren are hear"

Emily began to hug them all.

They all walked into the living room. Where they usually have drinks.

"So was Santa good to you" Richard asked the kids

"Anta brought me a bike" David yelled

"Oh a bike that's very nice" Richard said smiling

"What did Santa bring you Ryan"

Ryan ran over and sat on his grandpa's lap

"Look at my new microscope" Ryan said handing it to Richard

"That is quite a microscope"

"So Rory how is Chilton going" Emily asked

"Its going really good, I get to hang out with my friend Logan"

"Ooh whose this Logan" Emily asked intrigued

"This guy, he's in a lot of my classes, Maybe you know his parents, His last name is Huntzburger"

"A Huntzburger, well done Rory" Richard said

"Uh Thanks" Rory said a little uncomfortable, "Do they think I'm dating Logan" She thought in her head.

After Emily and Richard gave the kids their gifts and they had eaten dinner, the Danes left.

On the way home Ryan and David fell asleep. After Luke carried the boys in and tucked Rory in she would tell him. "Hey" Luke said getting in the bed next to her. "Hi" she said kissing him

"So its our turn to exchange gifts" Luke said pulling out a jewelry box from behind his hands.

Lorelai took it from his hands and slowly opened it.

"Oh, Luke its beautiful" She said holding the necklace

"Look on the back" Luke said smiling

"I will love you always Luke" Lorelai read off

"Luke I love it" she said kissing him again

"Good" He said helping her put in on

"Now Luke its time for your present, its something for the whole family, but I think you will like it in particular"

Lorelai handed Luke a box.

He opened it and found Lorelai's positive pregnancy test with a note that said "You're going to be a daddy again"

I know, I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I hope I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Please if you have any ideas leave a comment. I will put as much of them in as possible.

Thanks for all the positive feedback. By the way whoever sent the one about my grammar. Sorry I'm trying to work on it.


	4. Baby names and a blow up

Luke looked up at Lorelai.

"You're pregnant", he said almost in tears

"Yeah, so are you happy"

"I'm, its unbelievable, I'm so happy I'm speechless"

"Yeah?"

Luke leaned over and kissed her

"This is the best thing in the world"

"Good I'm glad you're happy about it"

Luke kissed her again, he couldn't believe it.

The next day at the diner Lorelai walked in and looked around to find Luke.

"Suga, Whatever you did to Luke do it more often, I've never seen him happier, he's been all smiles all day" Babbette exclaimed

Lorelai smiled

"Good so you think he'll give me coffee today without the lecture on how someday it will kill me"

"He's not that happy"

"Hey "Luke said running over to her

"Hey" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He pulled her over to the side and then bent down and talked to the baby

"Hey little guy how's it going"

"Luke if you think he or she is going to talk back to you then you might want to check yourself in somewhere"

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"You know you got a little bump on you" Luke said removing his hand from her stomach and standing up to face her.

"I do not" she belted out

"Sure fine whatever you say"

"Coffee to go" she said getting it off of the subject

"Nope" Luke said bluntly

"Lukey why?" she said giving him her trademark pout

"You know why, you couldn't have coffee when you were having the boys so you're not having it now"

"But Luke it keeps me happy, and from killing my mother, who is coming by the Inn today to go over some ideas with me about her party."

"No Sorry you're going to have to find some other pleasure to make you happy and not kill your mother.

"But Lukey, don't you love me"

"Stop calling me Lukey, it's creepy and of course I love you, which is why I'm not allowing you any coffee"

"Fine, I'm leaving"

"Wait" Luke called out, then he kissed her.

"Bye Lukey" Lorelai teased

"Ah jeez" Luke grumbled

Lorelai walked out of the door an into her jeep and headed for the Inn.

Later that day around Lunch Time Lorelai came into the diner with David and Ryan.

"Luke come feed your family" Lorelai called out

Luke came from behind the kitchen. David and Ryan went running for their dad.

"Addy I ungy " David said as Luke picked him up.

"Daddy can we have Burgers and fries, mommy said we can" Ryan asked

Luke gave Lorelai the eye

"That's payback for not giving me coffee this morning"

"Maybe" Luke answered Ryan.

Luke let the boys have burgers and fries but he made Lorelai eat a vegetable plate

"What's this crap" Lorelai said as Luke sat it down in front of her

"It's good for the baby"

"What baby" Ryan asked looking up from his plate.

"Sookie's baby" Lorelai said covering up from Luke's statement

Lorelai gave Luke a look saying don't say anything in front of the boys.

Ryan seemed to accept this answer.

When Rory got home from school that day, Lorelai decided to tell her then. Since Rory was 14 she thought she should tell her alone and not with a 4 year old and 2 year old.

"How was school" Lorelai asked

"Good major test I have to study all night" Rory said

"Okay well sit down and take a break for a little while"

Rory sat down on the couch next to her mom.

"Okay is it obvious" Rory said when Lorelai looked at her

"Is what obvious?" Lorelai asked

"Logan asked me out today" Rory said as a huge grin crossed her face

"Rory that's great" Lorelai said, she knew she couldn't tell her now.

"So can I go out with Logan, please mom" Rory asked

"Yeah you can go out with Logan" Lorelai responded.

"Thanks mom I love you" Rory said as she ran into her room to call Lane, her best friend.

"So how did Rory take it" Luke asked as he sat the boys down.

"I didn't tell her"

"Why?"

"She got asked out by that Logan guy, she was really happy, I didn't want to tell her while she was having her moment"

"She got asked out?"

"Yeah by Logan that guy she mentioned at Christmas"

"Okay well tell her tomorrow.

At 10:00 all the kids were fast asleep so Luke decided to take this time to talk about the baby.

"So we need to schedule an appointment" Luke said as he sat down next to Lorelai in their bed.

"Yeah, I'll call tomorrow"

"So while I had my break today I went and picked this up" Luke said handing her a book

"Awwww Luke, you softie you bought a baby name book"

"Yeah, I wrote down the baby name's I like" Luke said handing her the paper with the name's he liked

"Hey Luke can I ask you something" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, anything"

"What do you want to have, please be honest"

"Um, Luke pause before answering. "Honestly Lorelai, I want a little girl"

"Why?" Lorelai asked

"Well we have two boys and I want a girl that is both a part of you and me around the house"

"What about Rory?" Lorelai asked

"Rory's great, I love Rory as if she were my own, but I want to know what our little girl would look like"

"Whatever Luke I'm going to bed" Lorelai said in a harsh tone.

"Lorelai, come on you know I love Rory, is it so bad that I want a daughter that is actually mine around the house"

"Luke I thought you were happy with Rory, I didn't know you have this thing against her because she is not yours"

"Lorelai, you're twisting everything I am saying around, I love Rory as if she were my own, you asked me what I wanted and I am honestly telling you what I want, so what is your problem"

"My problem is, if we have a daughter you won't think of her and Rory in the same way, she will always be put in front of Rory" Lorelai screamed.

"Lorelai that's not true and you know it, Rory is just as important to me as Ryan and David are that will never change"

Lorelai just pulled her covers back and turned away from Luke and fell asleep.

Luke sighed and took another look at the baby name book.

Luke leaned over and put his head next to Lorelai's stomach to talk to the baby

"Hey it's me your daddy, I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I love you, Sorry you had to witness the argument between me and your mom, she doesn't realize that I love your older sister as much as I love you and your brothers, well I talk to you in the morning"

Luke rolled over and went to sleep.

Lorelai was awake and had head Luke talk to their baby. She felt really bad now at how hard she came down on Luke, She realized he shouldn't be punished just because he wants to have daughter that is both his and hers.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai said leaning over

"Yeah" Luke said waking up

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I know you love Rory"

Luke sat up and put his arm around Lorelai's back "Its okay"

Three days later Luke and Lorelai went in for their appointment

"So after the procedure the doctor asked "Do you want to know what you're having"

Lorelai took a deep breath "Yeah we want to know

To be continued………………………………...

Okay I'm pretty much out of ideas

Coming up in the next chapter Luke and Lorelai find out what they are having

Lorelai tells Rory

Rory goes out with Logan

Luke designs the nursery

Logan is introduced to the family

Lorelai and Luke tell the Gilmore's and the Boys

Ryan spends time with Lorelai

Please if you have any ideas post a comment.

If you would like to help decide what Luke and Lorelai are having please send me a comment. If not I will chose.

Please if you have any ideas to put in please leave a comment I'm hoping the next chapter will be m longest.


	5. One of each

"Looks like we have 2 babies, here"

"Luke were having twins" Lorelai sang in excitement.

"I heard" Luke said in astonishment

"Do you wan to know the genders?" The doctor asked

"I want to know" Luke blurted.

"Okay well this baby right here is a boy" Luke took a deep breath. Lorelai could see the anticipation growing in his eyes. She knew he really wanted a girl and she wanted him to have that.

"and this baby right here is another boy……………, no wait it's a girl"

Luke's smile now turn into a beam. He couldn't help it he was getting twins and he was getting to have a little girl.

"You okay" Lorelai said in a joking voice

"I will be" Luke said not even noticing that Lorelai was joking around with him.

"So we should probably tell the kids today"

"Yeah and the Gilmore's"

"Lukey, noooooooooooooooo" Lorelai said trying to get him to ease up

"Sorry they have to no sooner than later"

"But Luke"

"I'll make you a deal you tell the Gilmore's today and I will go baby shopping with you whenever you want to"

"Deal" Lorelai said as she kissed Luke

"Hey Luke can we get out of here"

"Yeah". Luke helped Lorelai out of the chair and held her hand as they walked to the SUV.

………………………………...

On the drive to Hartford to pick up the kids Luke and Lorelai discussed name's once again.

"So how do you like the name Hannah" Lorelai asked

"Way to overused" Luke answered gruffly.

"What do you mean overused"

"There are to many people named Hannah" Luke responded

"What about Ryan and David, I see their names all over the place"

"That's different"

"No, Luke its not"

"Lorelai, how about this, you pick out the boy's name and I'll pick out the girls"

"but what if I pick out something like Big Mac as his name"

"Then I'll just have to live with it"

"I like our little deal Luke"

"I thought you would"

"I want to know the name you are thinking"

"Nope we will not be able to tell each other the name until they are born"

"Fine but I have a really good name picked out"

Luke pulled the SUV into the Gilmore's driveway.

"Remember we are telling your parents"

"I know, I know"

Emily opened the door "So how was your lunch". Luke and Lorelai told Emily that they were going to lunch alone and asked her to watch the kids.

"Lunch was great mom, now were are my kids"

"They are all taking a nap, except for Rory, a friend of hers Logan Huntzburger picked her up they went to get lunch"

"Mom, I don't even know this kid, why did you let him take Rory out alone somewhere"

"He's a Huntzburger, their family has been a friend of our family for years, I know this kid, he's a good kid"

"Okay mom, we can talk about this later, Luke and I have something we need to tell you and dad.

"Your not getting a divorce are you" Emily asked with fear in her eyes. Before she hated Luke but ever since Ryan has been born she has grown to love him.

"Mom can you just get dad"

Emily went flying through the house

"Richard the kids have something to tell us"

"I'm right here Emily, you don't have to scream" Richard said walking down the stairs in an annoyed tone.

"Okay here's your father now tell us" Emily said all excited.

"Well sit down" Luke said taking a seat next to Lorelai

They looked at each other, to see who would begin to tell them.

Luke began "Well today we weren't really at lunch, we had a doctors appointment"

"Oh my god, one of you is dying" Emily busted out tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Emily, no one is dying, Lorelai is pregnant" Luke said with satisfaction in his voice

"That's great Richard and Emily" both exclaimed

"There's more, we found out what were having"

"What" Richard asked in excitement

"A boy" Luke answered

"That' wonderful" Emily said coming over to hug both Luke and Lorelai

"There's more" Luke continued to explain

"Ok" Richard said a little worried

"We are also having a girl"

"Twins your having twins" Emily said almost jumping up and down

"We have to go shopping" Emily screamed

………………………………...

At Rory's lunch date with Logan

"So you like Chinese" Logan asked

"I love it, at home in Stars Hollow, we go to Al's Pancake world all the time it has the best Chinese food"

"I like your enthusiasm, Ace" Logan said smiling

"Ace?" Rory questioned

"I like you Rory, I give girls I like a nickname and yours is Ace"

This made Rory blush a little.

Logan leaned in a little and so did Rory. Right when they were about to kiss Rory's cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

Logan sat back in his chair with disappointment

"Hi Rory" Dean said into the phone

"Oh hi, how's vacation"

"Its great, but I'll be home this afternoon, can I see you"

"Of course, you're my best friend, we can talk whenever you like"

"That's good, I miss you Rory"

"I miss you too" Rory said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that" Logan asked

"My best friend" Rory replied

"What 's her name" Logan asked curios

"Actually it's a he, his name is Dean"

"So you two are just friends"

"Yeah Logan, we are just friends"

"Ok, well lets order"

………………………………...

Lagan walked Rory up to the Gilmore mansion

"I had fun with you today Ace"

"I had fun with you too"

Right when they were about to kiss, Luke slung the door open

"Uh sorry, I………was……..just……….putting the car seats back into the car"

"Bye Logan" Rory said and walked to their SUV to help Luke put the seats back in.

"Sorry if I interrupted something" Luke said looking at his shoes

"No, Its okay we were just saying bye that's all"

"Oh, Okay"

"Hey Luke could you not tell mom about what you saw, I mean mom doesn't know Logan yet, so I don't want her to think I'm deliberately not letting her meet Logan"

"Okay" Luke said looking at his shoes.

"Well I'm going inside to tell mom I'm home"

"Ok bye"

………………………………...

Later that evening after dinner at home Luke and Lorelai decided to tell them then.

"So you guys aren't these baby's cute" Lorelai said showing them a picture of baby in a diaper commercial.

"Yeah I guess" Rory shrugged.

The boy didn't even pay attention to what Lorelai was saying

Now Luke tried to tell them

"So what do you guys think of having a new baby or babies around the house"

Rory looked up at them now knowing what was going on

"Mom are you"

"Yeah" Lorelai said with a smile

Rory was not happy about this

"Um I'm going to my room"

"Rory wait, are you mad about this"

"I'm not exactly thrilled"

Rory saw the hurt in her moms eyes

"It's not that I'm not happy about it, its just really unexpected, I need time to adjust"

Ryan looked up from putting together Lego's "what's going on" he asked clueless

"you're going to be a big brother again" Lorelai told him

"Yay" He said and hugged Lorelai

Luke smiled at them and then turned his attention to David

"David buddy, how do you feel about being a big brother"

David shrugged and went back to playing with the Lego's.

………………………………...

An hour later Rory walked out of the front door

"Hey Rory where are you going"

"Deans coming home today so I wanted to see him"

"Okay well be back by 7 ok"

"Sure" Rory said and closed the door behind her

………………………………...

At Dean's house Rory knocked on the door.

"Hey" Dean said with a big smile

They walked to their favorite spot under a tree at Stars Hollow High.

"So its been so long since we've seen each other" Dean said

"I know I haven't had anyone to talk to"

"Yeah me either" Dean said smiling

"So can we talk"

"Yeah about anything"

"Well I have two things"

"Shoot"

"Well I'm getting a new brother or sister"

"Your not happy about that" Dean asked

"Its not that I'm not happy about it, it's just that I already have Ryan and David and it's not like I don't love them because I do it's just before they came I got to spend so much more time with my mom and Luke, Ryan and David are under 5 years old so I get they need a lot of attention but"

"But you feel left out of the picture"

"Exactly, how did you know"

"Because I know you Rory"

Rory smiled and looked up at Dean

"So problem number two"

"Tell me"

"Well at my school, there's this guy his name is Logan, and today we went on a date and there was two times were we almost kissed but we were interrupted, do think maybe it's a sign that maybe he's no the one that I should have my first kiss with"

Dean just looked down

"You're with someone" Dean asked

"Technically no, but if we kiss maybe, Dean to me a first kiss is really special and I want to have my first kiss with someone that I won't regret kissing"

"Rory, would you allow me to be your first kiss"

Rory smiled she liked Dean for a really long time and wanted him to be her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Rory said leaning in close

Dean finished closing in the space between them and gently kissed Rory.

She pulled back from him.

"Thankyou' is all she could say. She got up off the dirt and ran home.

………………………………...


	6. Baby gap

Thanks for all the reviews. A lot of people are asking about the Rory situation. They want to know if Rory is going to Rebel against the family and if she is feeling lonely and if Dean and her will break up. Well I have answers to these questions. When I first started writing this I didn't purposely leave Rory out of the picture it just sorta happened. It's really hard to write them doing family-like things together because Rory is so much older. I am going to try to fix things a little in this chapter. For you guys wondering if Rory and Dean are going to break up, you just have to wait and see but I will tell you Logan is not going to give up the girl he loves without a fight!!

"Mom" Rory said busting into the front door.

"What's wrong" Lorelai asked getting up from the couch.

"I need to talk to you" Rory said almost in tears

"Okay, sit down" Lorelai said turning the T.V off.

"Mom I don't know what to do, I like Logan but I also like Dean"

"Okay did something happen?" Lorelai asked

"Today Logan and I went to lunch and we had a great time, he tried to kiss me twice and we were interrupted both times so I thought maybe it's a sign, maybe Logan shouldn't be my first kiss, so you know when Dean got home I went to see him because it's been 2 weeks and he just got home, we started talking and somehow or another we ended up kissing and then I ran, I didn't know what to do"

"Alright calm down"

"mom what do I do"

"Rory, you don't have to decide this second"

"but mom, Logan might want to be my boyfriend when I get back to school, and I think Dean thinks he's my boyfriend now that we've kissed"

"Rory answer this, are you glad that you've just had your first kiss"

"Yes"

"and Rory are you glad Dean was the one it happened with"

"Yeah" Rory said starting to realize Dean was the one she wanted to be with

"Rory why are you glad that your first kiss was with Dean not Logan"

"because Dean and I are best friends, he knows me more than anybody even more than I know myself"

"well there you go" Lorelai said smiling

"thanks mom" Rory said hugging her.

"Hey Rory you want to go shopping together just me and you next week"

"Yeah that would be great" Rory said

"So you feel better"

"I feel a lot better, I think I'm going to call Dean" Rory said as she walked over to the phone.

………………………………...

The next day

"Luke, come on we are going baby shopping" Lorelai yelled as she came into the diner.

By now the whole town new that Lorelai was having a baby.

"Coming" Luke said as he put to plates in front of 2 customers.

"Ready" he asked as he kissed Lorelai

"Lets go burger boy"

Sookie was watching the kids

"So I made a list, we need diapers, blankets, baby wipes, diapers, baby clothes, bottles, more diapers, changing tables, toys, more diapers, pacifiers, and anything else you have" Luke stated as he opened the truck door to Lorelai.

"What about the cribs" Lorelai asked

"I've got that taken care of"

"Really?"

"Yep" Luke replied

………………………………...

At the mall. Lorelai spots a baby store

"Look Luke its baby gap" Lorelai exclaimed

"What's baby gap" Luke asked

"It's gap for baby's"

They walked in and saw all the cute baby clothes

Luke picked up a pair of baby Uggs

"Hey look how small these are" Luke said pointing to the Uggs.

"Oh Luke, can we get those for our little girl"

"Yeah we can" Luke said smiling

"Luke look at these, for the boy"

"Those are nice" Luke said seeing the baseballs on them.

"Well the doctor said I'm due in September so we need to pick out winter things" Lorelai said looking at coats and long sleeve tops for the babies.

………………………………...

At Chilton

"Ace come her" Logan called out for her

"Hey Logan"

"So that was a great date we had wasn't it"

"Logan, I think you and me are better as friends"

"So you don't want to date me, I thought we were both having a great time"

"We were it's just I think we should just hang out without the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing"

"So you want to casually date, not be boyfriend and girlfriend but still do all the stuff they do"

"No Logan, I just want to be friends with you"

"Fine then were just friends, excuse me I have to get to class" Logan said in an angry tone.

"Logan wait" Rory called out to him

"What" he asked turning around

"I'm sorry"

Logan just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Rory slummed her back against her locker. She knew she made the right choice but why did it feel so wrong.

Rory looked down and saw the dance coming up. She put the flyer in her backpack and walked to her next class.

………………………………...

Luke and Lorelai pulled up in their driveway. Luke tried to carry all 57 bags but he dropped them all.

"need some help" Lorelai said helping Luke get the bags

They walked into their front door, Sookie had David and Martha down for a nap. Ryan and Davy were watching a movie together. Ryan and Davy are best friends, they are the same age. Except Davy is about 2 months older. David and Martha are best friends. David is about 1 month older than Martha. David calls Martha his girlfriend. Rory wasn't home from school yet.

"So did you find anything" Sookie said sarcastically looking at all the bags

"Look at these" Lorelai said pulling out the baby Uggs and handing them to Sookie

"They're so small" Sookie said smiling

"Luke picked them out" Lorelai said smiling at Luke

Luke blushed a little and then made an excuse to leave

"So where are David and Martha" Lorelai asked looking around

"I put them down for a nap" Sookie replied

"we better watch out for those two, David calls Martha his girlfriend"

"that's funny, Martha calls David her boyfriend"

All of a sudden they saw Martha and David walk into the kitchen with their blankets wrapped around them and their Pacifiers still in their mouths.

"come her " Lorelai said picking David up and giving him a hug

"Well I got to get going" Sookie said calling Davy over and walking him and Martha out of the house

"Bye Sookie, thanks for watching them"

"No problem they were great" Sookie said as she closed the door behind them.

………………………………...

"I'm home" Rory called out as she walked into the front door

"Hey how was school" Lorelai asked

"Please don't ask" Rory said sitting next to Lorelai on the couch

"Bad day" Lorelai asked

"Very bad day, Logan is mad at me for telling him I just want to be friends"

"I'm sorry, but I got something that might cheer you up""What" Rory asked eagerly

"Well Luke and I went shopping today and we went past this store that had the greatest stuff, so I forced him to let me go in, so when I was in I saw this, and I thought you would like it" Lorelai said pulling out a Purse with a Harvard design on it

"Oh my gosh, where did you get this, I didn't know they sold these" Rory said all excited

"So you like it"

"I love it" Rory exclaimed

"You still want to go to Harvard?" Lorelai asked

"More than ever" Rory replied

"Good"

"Thanks mom for the purse and remember yesterday when you told me about my new siblings and I acted kind of mad about it, well I'm sorry I acted like that it's just you're always busy with Ryan and David and if you're not busy with them it's something with the Inn or something with Luke and I just feel left out of the picture" Rory said glad to get it off of her chest

"Ah Rory I don't want you to feel left out, I know I'm always busy and I don't seem to have enough time for you, but I promise form now on we are going to have times where just me and you hang out no Luke and no boys, ok"

"Ok" Rory said smiling

"So, tomorrow your grandma wants to have lunch with all of us, if you want to go out with Dean I can get you off the hook"

"Thanks mom but I think I want to go"

"Ok well I got to get this place cleaned up before Luke gets back"

………………………………...

One month Later it's February now

"Luke I'm fat" Lorelai said looking at her self in the mirror

"You are not fat" Luke said looking at her

"Have you seen me" Lorelai asked

"You look good, I promise" Luke said walking over to her.

Luke wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug. Lorelai put her arms around Luke's waist and hugged him back.

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's stomach

"One of the baby's just kicked" Luke said looking at Lorelai

"you felt that too" Lorelai said smiling

Luke kissed Lorelai softly

"Hey Luke can we do this

"Do what" Luke asked

"Have 2 more kids"

"Yeah I know it will be a lot of work, but I know we can do this"

"Yeah but Ryan will be 5 next month. He is going to start kindergarten in September, were losing time with him. I don't know if I can handle more kids right now, I have no time to spend alone with Rory, I can barely manage to have a conversation with Ryan and David, this is just bad timing"

"Lorelai you know it's a little to late for this"

"Luke I'm serious"

"Okay, well if you're really worried that we don't have enough time with the kids then we can fix this, I'll take another day of the diner a week, you can take sometime off from the Inn, we can spend less time at our jobs and more time taking care of the boys and Rory"

"Or instead of taking more days off maybe we could just leave earlier, you can leave the diner at 3 instead of 6 and I can leave the Inn at 2 instead of 5."

"That would be great" Luke said kissing Lorelai

"When they pulled away. Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes

"You do want to have the babies Right?" Luke asked

"Of course I do, I was just having a minor freak out but I'm good now"

Lorelai decided to wake the kids up today Luke does it all the time so she figured it was her turn

"Ryan, wake up" Lorelai said patting him on the back

"Mommy, I had a bad dream" Ryan said wrapping his arms around Lorelai

"What was your dream about" Lorelai asked

"Godzilla came and got me, and then he ate Rory and David" Ryan said hysterically

"It's okay the dreams over now, where did you see Godzilla at"

"When you and Rory went shopping last week, Daddy let me watch it with him

"Oh did he" Lorelai asked

"It was scary"

"Okay well, I have to get your brother and sister up so get dressed and I'll see you down stairs, so we can have a talk with your daddy ok"

"no mommy don't leave me" Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai's neck again this time squeezing it harder.

Lorelai stood up with her arms wrapped around Ryan's back and carried him with her to wake the other kids.

Ryan didn't let go of his mom the whole day.

………………………………...

The same day at 5:00

Dean came over and knocked on the Danes door

"Hi Rory home?" Dean asked when Luke answered

"What's it to you" Luke asked

"Um, I wanted to talk to her"

"About what" Luke asked being his overprotective self

"About, um can I just talk to Rory, please?" Dean asked

Before Luke could answer him Rory came up from behind the door

"Luke I'm going to go talk to Dean, is that okay"

"Yeah just be home by 7" Luke said giving Dean a disgusted look

"Sorry about that" Rory said as Dean kissed her

"It's okay, so you want to come with me to Stars Hollow High, I left my Algebra book in my locker

"Sure I'll go, Hey Dean are you my boyfriend" Rory asked looking up at him

"do you want me to be your boyfriend" Dean asked

"Yeah" Rory said shyly looking down and blushing

"Then I'm your boyfriend"

Rory looked up and smiled

"Hey Dean they're having this dance at my school, and it's probably really lame, and the music is probably going to be horrible but you know for my school it's good to do stuff like this, but I don't have to go, and I don't have a date, but I think it would be good for me to go to social events"

Dean cut her off "Rory do you want to go to your school dance with me" Dean asked smiling

"I thought you would never ask" Rory said as she kissed Dean.

The next chapter is going to have

Rory's dance (There is going to be a lot of drama at this dance)

Ryan's birthday

More dialogue from David and Ryan

Decorating the Nursery

Unexpected things from Rory

Anything you guys ask me to put in

Also coming up in a couple chapter's a new character and I'm not talking about the twins


	7. end

I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long to update. I am extremely bored with my story and have no idea what to do next. So instead of continuing on with Luke's wish I am going to do a story with the twins around 15 and with Ryan, David and Rory in little parts. I'm sorry to do this but I really want to do a story of the kids grown up. Read my new story titled "Growing up as a Danes" to read about the twins life and other stuff about Luke and Lorelai


End file.
